superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Deeproot Scout
The Deeproot Elves rarely venture out of the Fae Wood. The exception to this are the adventurous, Deeproot Scouts. These hardy explorers travel to the furthest reaches of Crystalia, wherever the roots of the Deeproot Tree are threatened. Delving into the darkest of dungeons the scouts destroy the minions of the Dark Consul to ensure the health of the Deeproot Tree. Stats *'Type:' Elf Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Citrine, Emerald *'Abilities: '''None *'Unique Actions:' Acorn Bomb, Boomerang *'Potions'''': Bottled Faerie, Sprite Syrup *'''Movement Points: 7 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Attack:' 3B (Melee : 1) *'Armor': 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2B *'Dexterity:' 3B (Missile : 6) *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 2 Gameplay Stats: '''The Deeproot Scout has average offense with 3B DEX and 3B STR and average defense at 3B ARM. Like most Elves, he has above average movement of 7. He can carry an above average 2 potions, but has no access to Red dice, so is reliant on his party and improving his stats to replenish potions. '''Abilities: Acorn Bomb is a Dangerous Melee 6 Burst 1 Knockdown AOE attack. It has long range for a typical melee attack, but the Scout can struggle to hit with it until he has improved his offense. As it is a Dangerous attack, the Scout is technically able to target an ally with Acorn Bomb if it will hit more monsters in this way, and may not be the worst idea if the ally has high defense and/or is immune to Knockdown. Boomerang is a support action of range 6 with Hookshot that allows the Scout to Place a Treasure Chest adjacent to the Scout. Hookshot does not require line of sight and as this is a Place action, Boomerang can retrieve treasure chests the Consul may have placed across Chasms, inside rooms, etc. The Treasure Chest may be placed in any square adjacent to the Scout so he could place it closer to an ally and allow them to loot the Chest, especially if they have Proficient or Luck. The value of Boomerang may not be clear compared to using the actions for attacks, but when compared to using the same action points for movement via Dash (4 move), if the Treasure Chest is out of the way or hidden behind a lot of difficult terrain, it can save the heroes a lot of movement and make it very difficult for the Consul to defend a Treasure Chest. As of SDE 2.0 Boomerang '''can potentially improve the quality of Treasure Chests. The Open Chest basic action has been updated to draw a number of cards from the Treasure Deck '''equal to the tile which the treasure chest is on. Technically this means if Boomerang is used to Place a treasure chest on a later tile, then additional treasure cards are drawn when looting the chest. This will not increase the number of treasure cards added to the backpack, but can increase the selection available to the heroes. Likewise, it will increase the likelihood of drawing Boo Booties. Potions: Bottled Faerie gives the Scout's party access to Heal 2. It is an emergency potion that may only be used during the Consul's turn, but the Scout can hold 2 potions. Each potion is not as powerful as the Royal Paladin's Elixir, but since the Scout can hold 2 potions, as long as he is kept in supply, his party can Heal more wounds per Consul turn in comparison. Sprite Syrup is a support potion gives the Scout's party access to +1 Action point, which is extremely powerful and versatile. Many heroes have strong unique actions that cost 2 Action points they may use once per activation. Sprite Syrup allows these heroes to use those unique actions twice per activation, but Sprite Syrup is still good at just giving the party additional basic attacks, support actions to Heal or Remedy, actions to complete objectives, to use on Dash, etc. Unlike other potions that may grant an additional melee attack or Berserk, an additional action point is useful even on missile and magic heroes. In most cases, you will want to use Sprite Syrup on an offensive action that has a high chance to replenish the Scout's potions. The only tradeoff with using Sprite Syrup is that the hero cannot use a red potion instead (unless they are a Potion Master), which are generally balanced to be worth ~2 action points. Until the Scout improves his offense, he is generally not a good hero to use Sprite Syrup on b/c he cannot replenish the potion on his own and he has no actions that increase his offense so there were typically be another hero in the party that may be better suited to use Sprite Syrup until the Scout is geared. Strategy: '''The Scout is a Hybrid Utility AOE Heal Support STR/DEX hero. He can focus on STR to improve his AOE or DEX to improve his basic missile attack. In most cases he is more valuable when he focuses on STR and uses his basic missile attack when melee is no longer a good idea. In most cases, the Scout will use '''Acorn Bomb '''for AOE, '''Sprite Syrup '''for an additional action or attack, and his basic melee or missile attack with the rest of his actions. '''Boomerang has situational value and may not be used every match depending on the placement of the treasure chest. Bottled Faerie should be kept in reserve for when the party needs healing. Equipment/Buffs: '''The Scout can improve his offense using STR or DEX, but STR is recommended so it also increases his AOE. DEX is ok if the Scout prefers to rely on his missile attack. As usual, it is ok to focus on both as Loot allows. The Scout will prefer Red dice for offense so he gets a chance to replenish his potions. The Scout can improve his defense with ARM. He will typically never need WILL. Additional potion slots are valuable on the Scout as long as the party can keep him supplied since he will often spend his potions during both the Hero and Consul activation. '''Limitations: '''The Scout starts with low stats compared to other heroes, but he cannot be forced into melee due to his basic missile attack and he brings powerful potions to the party. He cannot replenish his own potions without increasing his offense so he is reliant on his party to supply his potions initially and it's not uncommon for his party to become potion starved if none of them have high enough offense to consistently roll potions. He only has average defense and Bottled Faerie is not as powerful as Elixir so he is easier to focus and defeat compared to the Royal Paladin, but the Scout can also stay in a safer position due to his ranged Acorn Bomb and missile attack. The value of Sprite Syrup is heavily based on the actions his party has access to so if none of the heroes have high offense or the ability to roll potions, then the Scout's value is decreased since his effectiveness is largely around supporting a party that can use and replenish his potions consistently. '''Party: The Scout can fill the STR or DEX Heal role in most parties. He generally performs best when his party includes high offense heroes with strong actions that can benefit from Sprite Syrup. He also performs well with Heroes that may have Alchemy to help keep him supplied. He will struggle to fill the AOE role in a party until he gains equipment, but he will have flexibility during the match to use either STR or DEX depending on the available Loot. Available Through Caverns of Roxor Category:Heroes Category:Caverns of Roxor __NOEDITSECTION__